Adventure Yet To Come
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: Set on Bad Wolf Bay right after Journey's End, Rose struggles to believe that this is really her Doctor. Will she be able to accept the part Human, part Timelord? Oneshot, Doctor/Rose.


**Joureney's End... OMG!! How flippin' fantastic was that? How much did you cheer at he DoctorRose kiss and cry at what happened to Donna and he was left all alone?**

**The whole Rose/Human Doctor thing was absolute genius, so I just had to write this. It's set on parallel Bad Wolf Bay right after the real Doctor leaves.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! At the moment it's a oneshot, but let me know if you think I should carry on or leave as is. Looking forward to hearing from you! **

**Donna Tyler xxx**

Adventure Yet To Come

Rose watched in horror as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of her. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Staring at the sand where the police box had been moments before, she felt utterly empty.

She felt a warm hand slide into hers. A hand that fit perfectly, a hand she had held so many times in her life, a hand that always made her feel safe, even when they were running for their lives. But not this time. Because she knew it didn't belong to him, the real him.

It scared her to death to look up and see his face, because it wasn't his face. It wasn't him. This wasn't the man she loved, the man she needed. She yanked her hand out of his and walked away, down to the sea. All she wanted to do was stare out at those waves forever, just stay here until the day she died. No such luck.

"Rose," came the voice, _his _voice, from behind her. He sounded miserable. There was a pause as if he didn't know what to say. "I know I'm not... I mean, _technically, _I'm a different... I know you don't think it's me in here, but I promise you-"

She whirled around, fire in her eyes. "Shut up!" She yelled, surprising herself as much as him. "Just shut up!" Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You _aren't _him, of course you're not! How can you think I'd want some clone freak who...?" She couldn't go on, couldn't get out any more words through her tears. Even if it were possible for her to speak, what could she say? There was no way to put into words how she was feeling.

"I don't... I can't..." she choked, sobbing uncontrollably.

Looking extremely distressed, he came forward and pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a moment, trying to pull away, but he held her to him firmly. She gave up, and settled into him, still crying noisily. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, couldn't make sense of so many thoughts in her head all at once.

This wasn't the same man physically. The actual body in front of her wasn't the one she had lived her adventures with. But he sounded, looked, acted just the same as him, which was what was getting to Rose.

"Rose, it's me." he murmured into her hair, sounding like he was fighting back tears himself. "What can I _do_ to show you that?"

She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. They were the same eyes, with so much wisdom, power and sadness in them. She was silent for a minute, lost in his gaze. Then she spoke, so softly he had to lean in closer to hear her.

"The first time we met," she mumbled, "What was the first thing you ever said to me?"

He smiled ever so slightly. "Henrik's department store, London. Living plastic was threatening to take over. I was down in the basement, investigating, when I heard a voice calling out for Wilson. Your voice. The shop window dummies had come alive, you were absolutely terrified. The first time we met, Rose Tyler, I took your hand and I said just one word_. Run."_

Rose listened, amazed. She had to try again. "Our first date," She challenged him.

"We travelled five billion years into the future, the day the world ends. The face of Boe was there, along with Cassandra, some living trees and a little blue man. We came back to Earth and had chips, you paid in the end because I had no Earth money."

Rose felt unnerved. How could this stranger know all this? "Cassandra." She said, her breath rattling, "Tell me more about her."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "New Earth, the year five billion and twenty-three. I had only just regenerated, and we went to a hospital run by cat nuns. Cassandra had an assistant named Chip, and she possessed you. Then me. Then you again. We discovered the nuns were experimenting on humans and cured the lot of them." A smile played on his lips. "And had a rather fantastic snog, if I recall."

Rose bit her lip, and opened her mouth to shoot another one at him, but he cut her off.

"Next, we travelled to Scotland in 1879. We met Queen Victoria and rescued her from a werewolf, although she consequently became one herself. After that we went back to London to investigate strange goings on in a school, where we met Sarah Jane Smith. There was Madame de Pompadour, the Cybermen in this universe, the Wire in 1953, the Ood on the planet orbiting a black hole." He paused for breath. "Do you want me to go on, because I can, although I suggest we sit down, because it would take me days to describe all the things we've seen and done together."

Rose tried desperately not to break down again. This was essentially him, her Doctor, the same cheeky voice and sense of humour. The same _gorgeous _face and passion in his eyes. Although she was ready to throw herself on him now, Rose had to ask one more question. Her voice shook with emotion as she looked deep into his eyes.

"The last time we were here," she said slowly, "What was the last thing I said to you?"

This time it was a real smile that broke out on his face, more than just a shadow of one. "You told me you loved me." He said softly, "I started to reply, but I was cut off. The void closed. Caput. Gone."

"And..." More tears flowed from her eyes as she asked him the last question, "What was that reply gonna be?"

He grinned properly, and pulled her towards him as an answer. Taking her in his arms he kissed her passionately, and she responded with all her might. After what seemed like hours they broke apart, and he looked down at her, still grinning. "Oh yeah!" He said happily, as a sort of afterthought, "I love you!"

She laughed in joy and relief, then kissed him again. He lifted her off her feet this time, never wanting to let go. And Rose was more than happy to never be let go of. What did physicality matter anyway? This was her Doctor, albeit in a different body, but he had changed before. Much more drastically, and she had gotten over that. All that mattered was that she and him were together, never to be separated again.

xxx

Rose giggled. She was sitting beside the Doctor in the back of her Dad's jeep, on the way back to London.

"Yep!" She carried on happily, "I'm sorry to inform you mate, that you are gonna need a mortgage."

He put his head in his hands in mock despair. "Oh, god, no." he groaned, "I thought we resolved this on that planet with the Ood!"

After the two of them had stopped laughing, she sighed contentedly and leaned back in her seat. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back, thinking that all had worked out for the best.

When they had met Sarah for the first time, he had told her how awful it was to have to live on and see the ones you love die around you. This way, he didn't have to go through that, he would grow old and die with her. He really could spend the rest of his life with her, which was all he wanted to do.

Smiling at the man she loved, Rose thought about everything they had been through together. They had seen the whole wide universe, faced countless monsters, saved entire worlds, but their biggest adventure was most definitely yet to come. The task of settling down would be far from easy, but Rose and the Doctor knew that as long as they were together, they could handle anything.


End file.
